steve_jacksons_sorceryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcery! 2: Kharé: Cityport of Traps
'''Sorcery! 2: Kharé: Cityport of Traps '''is the second game in Inkle's Sorcery! series. Plot After successfully crossing the Shamutanti Hills, the Analander finally reaches and enters the south gate of the cityport of Kharé. They resolve to leave Kharé and its sliminess behind as soon as possible to continue their quest to retrieve the Crown of Kings, but find that the only way to exit from the north gate is to find every line of a spell used to control the gate, known only by the mysteriously defunct Nobles of Kharé. The Analander navigates Kharé with great caution, seeking out the Nobles and the spell lines wherever they can. Everything comes to a head when the Analander hits the north gate, only to find an army of marsh goblins spilling out into Kharé, determined to take it over and destroy it. The Analander is confronted the ghost of Lorag, a Noble of Kharé, who asks that the Analander uses the spell to shut the doors and prevent the invasion. The Analander may either agree and cut off the army, saving Kharé despite all its flaws, or reject him and move on, leaving Kharé to fall. Gameplay As well as retaining all the base gameplay aspects of the first Sorcery! game, this game also introduced several new conventions. * The Analander may engage in a game of Swindlestones with characters to bet on gold and other valuables. * The Analander may choose to follow a God besides their Spirit Guide (in this game, this can be Slangg or Courga). * A save game can be imported from the previous game to keep all the items gained and choices made from before. Release Sorcery! has received an extensive digital release. It was released for iOS in October 2013, Android in 2014 and was bundled with Sorcery! on Steam for PC and Mac in February 2016. Cloud Continuity As well as retaining a full inventory, using a save game backup for the rest of the games in the series can invoke a few special events. From Previous Games * If Flanker's debt was cleared either by losing the game of Swindlestones or being saved from the portal trap, this can be brought up in the following two games. In Following Games * If Kharé was left to fall to the goblins, Lorag will replace the Analander's god until a new one is followed, the marsh goblins will be seen acting as representatives of Kharé in Sorcery! 4 and the act will be mentioned upon beating all four games. * If Kharé was saved instead, Lorag will offer assistance to the Analander in decoding the goblin message in Sorcery! 3, Vik will be seen acting as a representative of Kharé in Sorcery! 4 and the act will be mentioned upon beating all four games. Trivia External Links * Sorcery! at Inkle's official website * Sorcery! 2 on the App Store * Sorcery! 2 on the Google Play Store * Sorcery! Parts 1 and 2 on Steam Category:Games